lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! CD Episode 001 - The Duelist's Spirit
Narrator: The Digital Duels, Are using the power from the digital realm for Dueling, it makes the monsters touchable, And let's all monsters use the Effect of a specific Monster, that power is unstable, and it mustn't be used by wrong people. In the Challenging Stadium that was made for duelists to Challenge each other, Friendly Duels were running all the day, Giron Inoue, the best duelist in the city, is challenging every duelist he finds in the city. In one of the Suburbs in the poor section of the city, A Duelist named Yuji just wakes up (while his face is unrevealed) after a strange dream: ????: "I Am You and You are me" an unrevealed person talking with him. Yuji: What the ?? ????: Your Destiny Is becoming me, and th Yuji wakes up horrified: Woah!!! Thank God, it was just a nightmare. He looks at a photo in front of his bed (that photo shows 1 blurred person raising a trophy, he seems like Yusei, and in front if him is Yuji) CD-Ep001 .jpg|A Photo Showing A Picture of Yuji With someone, Maybe Yusei?? Yuji: these days were good, I'm not sure if i should sell these cards, or keep them as a memory. Yuji starts shuffling the cards, and looking at their effects. "Someone Knocks His Apartments Door" Yuji: Coming Yuji wears his Red Hat, and His Jacket, and opens the door He gets shocked when he finds that she is the owner of his apartment The Owner: Yuji, you kept procrastinating me for 3 months without paying, you cannot rent an apartment for free, PAY NOW OR GO OUT!! Yuji: L-Le-Let me explain a... The Owner: No explanation. She throws him out. Yuji: Hey Atleast give me my cards they mean too much for me. Yuji takes his cards and starts walking around the city Yuji to himself angrily: Stupid Yuji, I must've found a job and got some money, They are right when they said "Without money you're nothing" After Yuji have reached the new part of the city, the large monitors showing duels running in the Stadium. Yuji: Duels??! Finally I am able to test my new deck, maybe I can get people to like my dueling, this gonna be good, then I won't need to rent anything. Yuji heads up to the dueling stadium, Before entering, he saw a large, muscled (and rude) duelist, Giron Inoue the number 1 duelist in the city, he starts shouting on someone who have lost to Giron. Giron: Hahaha, you are really weak, how could you win with such a weak deck. Giron is holding that person's deck The Looser: Hey give me back my deck. Yuji shouts on Giron: Hey you, give him back his deck. Giron throws the deck and comes to Yuji and says: do you know with whom you are talking? Yuji: Yes, another bully. Giron: You should respect whom your talking with if he was as important as me, like lowering your voice, and looking at whom your talking with, so remove that hat. Giron holds Yuji's hat, Yuji pushes Giron away. "How could such a kid be able to push me like this" Giron says. Yuji: Okay, to show you that your not that important, I CHALLENGE YOU FOR A DUEL!! And That Duel Will End in 10 or Less turns. Giron to himself: He must be stupid to challenge me. Giron: Okay the challenge is Accepted!!! 'Featured Duel: Yuji Nakajima vs Giron Inoue' Yuji: you go first Giron: What??!! Are you sure??!! Then he whispers to himself: he is too self confident, is he trying to horrify me Yuji: I see, your silent, why? Giron: Mind your own business | Yuji and Giron: Let's Duel!! The Force Field "Odd-Eyes Alliance" Activates (It gives all Monsters the following effect: "When this card destroys a level 5 or Higher monster, the damage inflicted to your Opponent is doubled") Giron: Okay your gonna pay kid, i Summon my Nethergear - Neo Swordsmaster in face-up attack position, I place 4 face down cards and end my turn. Yuji: My turn, I summon my Mysterious Pheonix, then I set a face down card. Your turn. (It's name is Pheonix not Phoenix, some Mysterious Monsters use different names than their real names) Giron: you didn't attack!! Yuji: Why should i attack? So you activate one of your traps? Giron: Okay my turn, I summon my Nethergear - Neo Shield, Now I tune my Neo Shield with my Neo Swordsmaster. 3 + 4 = 7 SYNCHRO SUMMON!!! Come With your million blades around you and your ultimate shield Nethergear - Neo Paladin!!! Giron: Now how will you face that?? Yuji: I see, you got very interesting cards Giron: Now Neo Paladin, attack his Phoenix, Ultra Sword Storm!! Yuji 4000→2900 Smoke Surrounding Yuji Giron: Now what do you say??(with sarcastic voice) The smoke disappears Giron: Yuji's Phoenix is still on the field!! Yuji 2900→4000 Giron: Huh!! Yuji: My "Pheonix" once per turn can't be destroyed by battle, and any battle damage on it becomes 0. Giron: Okay i end my turn. Yuji: my Turn, (Yuji draws Thunder Star Pegasus) I Summon Star Dragon, I Activate the spell card from my hand from my hand Fusion, I Fuse my Mysterious Pheonix With the monster from my hand Thunder Star Pegasus, FUSION SUMMON!! With your Glowing wings and your Shining Horn, Entertain Everyone here and show them your true Power!! Mysterious Spark Pegasus Giron: Not that Fast!! I Activate my Trap card, i target my Neo Paladin, niw you cant special summon monsters with 2700 or less ATK points Yuji: I Activate my Star Dragon's Effect, I banish it, to switch between your monsters Attack And Defense points Giron: What!! Yuji: Now My Pegasus, Destroy that Paladin!! Mysterious Spark Pegasus → Nethergear - Neo Paladin Giron 4000→3500Yuji: Due to the effect of the Force Field, the damage is doubled Giron 3500→3000 Giron: Ugh... You will lose, No Matter what!! My Turn, I Activate my spell Card!!! Nethergear Unit, it lets me Special Summon 2 Nethergear Minions, I Tribute those tokens to Summon the Monster you cannot face off!!! Advanced Summon, The Ultimate machine Lord that everyone respects him, Destroy the enemy with your ultimate cannon, Nethergear Lord - Strax!! Giron: now thus card ia summoned, I Activate my other spell card!! Resurrection of The Dead Come back Neo Paladin!! Yuji: These monsters you have are interesting, but nothing gonna beat me. Giron: the Effect of my Strax, all your monsters will be changed to face up defense position, Now you can't do anything. Now I activate my last spell card, Double Summon, you know what it does, right? Now I summon my Nethergear - Blitzcraft It's effect let's all the "Nethergear" monsters I control to inflict piercing damage!! Yuji: What!! I activate my Star Dragon's Effect, Strax's Attack points and defense points will be changed!! Giron: it's useless!! Yuji: No it's not Giron: Attack!!! My Neo Paladin attacks your Pegasus!! Yuji: I activate my quick play spell!! Beam of Creation now I destroy my Pegasus, to special summon monsters with combined Levels equal to this, I summon my Pheonix from my graveyard, and my Wolf from my hand!! Giron: Okay i Attack your wolf Yuji: I Activate my Wolf's Effect, now I can target 1 other monster i control, you attack it instead!! And according to pheonix's effect, it won't be destroyed Giron: Then My Strax attacks too!! Yuji: My Wolf's Effect Activates again, the Pheonix will be targeted instead. Giron: the Phoenix is still destroyed. Yuji: but I still won't take any damage. Giron: With my Blitzcraft, I Attack your wolf!! Yuji 4000→3700 Yuji: But due to it's Effect, I can add 1 other "Mysterious", "Cosmic" or "Star" monster. I Add my Pheonix from my grave to my hand!! Giron: Fine, I end my turn Yuji: my Star Dragon returns to the field, and Strax's Attack points return to normal. Yuji: My Turn!! "Yuji Draws Star Pendulum Magician" I summon my Star Pendulum Magician!!! I activate it's effect, now I special summon from my deck Cosmic Pendulum Magician I activate both Star Pendulum Magician's and Cosmic Pendulum Magician's Effect, now they target each other and place themselves in the pendulum zone!! PENDULUM SUMMON!! "Yuji Summons Mysterious Dragon, Mysterious Ball and Mysterious Pheonix" "Now come With your Shining wings, and your Unrevealed Face, Glow a path to Lead us to our Future!!" Yuji says after summoning his dragon. Yuji.png|Yuji Summoning His Mysterious Dragon Now I activate it's Effect!! I banish 1 card from my graveyard, This Card gains that monster's Effects. I Banish Mysterious Ball!! Now I Send the top 5 cards of my deck to the graveyard, and it can attack once for Each WIND monster. "The 5 cards that get sent to the graveyard are Mysterious Claw WIND, Mysterious Lizard WIND, Mysterious Power Trap, Cosmic Firefly WIND, And finally Mysterious Owl WIND" Yuji: Now my monster can attack 4 Times. Now I activate my Pheonix's Effect, I can target 1 monster on the field, it's Level is increased by 1, I Target Mysterious Ball. Now I tune My Pheonix With my Ball, SYNCHRO SUMMON!! 5 + 3 = 8 Shine The Sky!! Mysterious Cosmic Dragon!! Now I activate it's effect, i can banish 1 monster from my graveyard or face-up pendulum monster in my extra deck, to let this card gain it's effect, I Banish Mysterious Spark Pegasus!!! Yuji: Is everyone Ready? The Audience: Y-y-yeaaah Yuji: I Activate my Cosmic Dragon's Effect (That is The effect if the Pegasus) now I target 1 monster you control, I flip it to face-down defense position, I TARGET NEO PALADIN!! Then I Activate my Star Dragon's Effect!!, I Banish it and target Strax to switch between it's Attack and defense points!!! Now my Mysterious Cosmic Dragon Attacks Strax!! Giron 3000→2500 Yuji: the effect if the Force spell again!!! Giron 2500→2000 Now my Mysterious Dragon's Effect Activates, I can choose 1 number from 1 to 7, and target 1 monster in the field, its level become the targeted level!! I choose 7 and target Your Blitzcraft!! Giron: What!! It couldn't be!! Yuji: It could!! My Mysterious Dragon can attack 4 times, I attack your face down Neo Paladin, then i Attack your Blitzcraft!! Giron 2000→800 Yuji: Now I direct attack!!! Go Mysterious Dragon!! Shining Mysterious Spark!!! Giron: Nooooooooo!!! Giron 800→0 (Loser) Giron: How could I, How could I lose!! The audience: Hheeeyy!! Yuji: No one touches this hat. Yuji: You were a really strong opponent, we must duel again. After everyone have gone, Yuji stays in the Stadium with no home to go to, A girl named Yumi looks at him while she and her dad are going out... The story continues in the next Episode. 'Cards Used in This Episode' Coming soon